


Something Worth Repeating

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Character Study, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: The evolution of a writer.





	Something Worth Repeating

At age eight Diane held up a notebook proudly and flipped through the pages. They were filled with her scrawl, in the small margins and even written in blue ballpoint pen. Blue ballpoint pen was permanent, and nobody could erase the words from the page.

The notebook was filled with her thoughts, her stories of cats and oceans and the mermaid cats they would all become friends with. She left it on her desk, a place of honor.

She found it in pieces later in the week, noticeable bite marks and the ink smeared by saliva. Her tearful complaints were met by the demand that Princess Diane stop crying and understand that her brothers were just playing with her and Gary got hungry otherwise.

-

At age twelve Diane won an award at school for her deeply informative essay on her family and the history of Vietnam. It was a labor of love, pouring over history books and family albums buried and forgotten, whether in the crevices of the library or the mildew ridden garage.

She won a coupon for free ice cream and the pride in knowing that her family’s history was known, tangible in this carefully crafted paper, written in elegant black ink and in her best handwriting.

When she excitedly told her parents she was met with disdain and, “If we wanted to remember that place we would’ve stayed there.”

Diane got her ice cream alone and would write down later that it was the best ice cream she’d ever tasted.

But in truth it was just normal ice cream, and her thoughts were preoccupied with her Belle room. But now something new entered this mental relief.

If her father was more like Maurice, kind and encouraging his daughter’s oddness, the kind of father that would display their family’s tree, their history, their roots, with pride.

-

At age fourteen Diane accidentally slipped that she would skip a party in favor of getting her homework done early and rewarding herself secretly by watching Beauty and the Beast.

“Beauty and the Beast,” a classmate asked, as she curled up a tube of red lipstick to her mouth. It seemed an omen if Diane chose the wrong answer. “That’s so lame.”

“Yeah, well, did I say secretly? I mean I have to watch with my baby cousin secretly because the light is so… irritable. You know. It really is lame.”

The betrayal evident in her young mind, Diane wrote a poem in her textbook alongside the doodles left behind; a poem about her heart being pierced and bleeding red lipstick and being knocked out of orbit from others.

-

At age sixteen Diane gathered up her letters and burned them at the garbage dump.

-

At age twenty-two Diane went to a bar and took way more shots than she intended to; she kept reminding her friends to not let her sleep on her back. And that the moon was really beautiful and how anybody could mistake it for something as mundane as cheese she would never know.

She didn’t let something slip. It was written on a bar napkin and would be discarded with the straws and the peanut shells.

“My parents had me for a reason but I think they forgot the reason.”

-

At age twenty-six Diane drank at home and cried, wracking sobs into her messy dinner of tortilla chips and salsa.

In her disquieting moment she found a pen and paper and wrote out her grievances to everyone that ever wronged her. Above all she never forgot the notebook with blue ink that was found in shreds, and her family got the full brunt of the anger and anguish.

When she woke up later with a nauseating, splitting headache she discarded the list of injustices. It would do no good now.

-

At age thirty-four Diane received a letter from a friend and decided that she wouldn’t put up with her family’s abuse anymore.


End file.
